1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with high reliability to undertake large insertion force of a mating connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,662 discloses a watertight electrical connector having an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals mounted into the insulating housing, a shell wrapping the insulating housing, and a fixing element fixing the shell on a printed circuit board (PCB). The fixing element is fixed on the shell by means of laser welding. The fixing element has a pair of lateral slices fixed on lateral plates of the shell sealing first through holes of the shell. The fixing element has a base slice fixed under the shell and sealing second through holes of the shell. U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,414 issued on Sep. 11, 2012, discloses a connector including, among others, a first shell and a second shell fixed on the first shell for strengthening elastic arms of the first shell. The connector is fixed on a printed circuit board (PCB) by means of the first shell and the second shell so it can be fixed to the PCB firmly.
An electrical connector sturdy to undertake large insertion force of a mating connector and simple to manufacture, with improved waterproof effect, is desired.